The Map, The Love
by ZiaZia19
Summary: [HIATUS]Kakak beradik Choi yang berusaha merebut hati seorang Baekhyun, yang notabenenya adik sahabat mereka. Kai yang frustasi mengurus dua saudaranya, Luhan yang berkepribadian ganda, dan Sehun yang mulai normal/LuBaek/KaiBaek/Taohun/KaiHunHan!Brothership/Sho-Ai/


**The Map, The Love**

Pairing : LuBaek, Taohun

Genre : Romance, Comedy

.

Happy Reading!

.

Aku sangat senang dengan semangat readers yang membaca Pilot, My Husband.

Dan sekali lagi, boleh aku minta saran untuk melanjutkan Aki No Shishu, AMLFY, dan WEREWOLF?

Kalau boleh, review lewat sini ya...

.

* * *

"Sehun! Kau kemanakan kamus bahasa Jepangku?" Luhan pagi-pagi dah bikin ribut ya!

"Terakhir di rak dekat jendela! Dekat buku komikmu!" Sehun balas teriak dari kamarnya. Dua orang Choi itu benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak ribut satu hari saja.

"Ya! Kenapa kamusku ada coretan tidak mengenakkan dipandang mata indahku?! Apa kau yang mencoret hah?" Luhan mengacungkan kamus setebal 5 cm itu di depan wajah Sehun.

"Aniyo! Bukankah kemarin kamusmu itu kau tinggalkan setelah bermain dengan Zelo? Kau pikir dengan meninggalkan anak satu tahun dengan spidol di tangan itu tidak berbahaya? Buku ensiklopediaku juga jadi korban, Hyung!" Sehun balas membentak.

"Kenapa kalau kau tahu kau tidak mencegahnya? Hari ini aku ada presentasi, Choi Sehun!" Luhan menatap adiknya sebal.

" Kenapa harus aku? Itu bukan bukuku, dan salah sendiri kau ceroboh!" balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Sehun! Kau harusnya bisa menjaga kamus itu! Kau tak ingat jika kita patungan membeli kamus itu? Dengan alasan tidak jelas, hah?!" Sehun mendengus, bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Ya! Paling tidak berterima kasihlah padaku karena sudah memberi tahu penyebab kamus _ngenes_ itu." Oke, mungkin Sehun salah bicara. Mau bukti? Mungkin Sehun sudah bisa melihat tanduk yang keluar dari kepala kakaknya yang mengaku manly itu. Menyadari sinyal tidak mengenakkan dari seorang _ssang namja_, lebih baik...

"Kabur!" Sehun langsung menggeser pintu kamarnya, ia langsung berlari menuruni tangga, hah, paling tidak jurusan utamanya adalah dapur! Yah, dapur. Karena, disana ada sang Mommy yang sangat membelanya, itung-itung cari pembelaan.

"SEHUN! JANGAN KABUR WOY! URUSAN LO SAMA GUE BELUM SELESAI!"

BRAK!BRUK!BRAK!BRUK!

Suara gaduh orang yang menuruni tangga itu terdengar sangat keras. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar marah, buktinya, ia benar-benar seperti itu, huh! Membuat hari yang cerah bagi Choi Sehun menjadi mengharukan..

"Sehun! WHERE ARE YOU! HEH! ADIKKU YANG BANDEL! PINGIN KUCABIK-CABIK KALAU KETEMU!" Luhan langsung menuju dapur, ia melihat keganjilan di bawah lemari masak, ia melihat sang Mommy, Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memasak dengan senandung lagu dari radio.

"Mommy! Jangan sembunyikan Sehun! Aku ingin menghajar anak itu!" Kyuhyun hampir saja menyenggol panci berisi sarapan itu karena teriakan Luhan.

"Luhan? Mencari Sehun? Ini dibawah." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Yak! Mommy, kenapa kau memberi tahukan tempat persembunyianku sih?" Sehun menatap sebal mommynya itu.

"Disini kau rupanya bocah tengik..." Luhan sudah memberi sinya _awas-kau-akan-melihat-pertunjukkan-seru._

"YA! BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERTENGKAR SATU HARI SAJA?" dan, kalian bisa menebak siapa pemilik suara itu? Bukan Siwon, sang ayah, tapi Kai. Atau Choi Jongin. Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara Choi yang tingkahnya paling normal,kau mengertikan maksudku?

"Kai! Sehun merusak kamus bahasa Jepangku..."-Luhan

"Kai Hyung...Luhan hyung menyalahkanku..." -Sehun

"Terkadang aku berpikir, siapa yang paling tua disini..." –Kai

.

**The Map, The Love**

.

"Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun! Bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Aku ada presentasi bahasa Jepang di kelas? Apa kau mau mempermalukan dirimu dengan terlambat di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah di Korea? Ini Hyundai Chungun High School! Kau seharusnya bisa-mpppthhh." Ucapan cerewet Kris terhenti saat Baekhyun menyumpal bibir kakaknya yang abnormal itu dengan lasagna yang masih hangat.

"Hyung! Aku sudah siap ayo!" dan giliran Baekhyun yang menarik-narik tangan Kris yang sedang menikmati _pancake _kesayangannya itu.

PLETAK!

"Ayo Hyung! Aku sudah terlambat!" Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjitak kepala kakaknya.

"DASAR ADIK KURANG AJAR!"

.

**The Maps, The Love**

.

"Ya! Luhan! Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Kris menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kantin. Wae?" Jangan salah dengan sifat Luhan di sekolah, ia menjadi ketua gangster dan ketua klub sepakbola di sekolahnya.

"Oh, aniyo, aku mau melihat my baby dulu ya...dan kusarankan, segeralah cari pacar."

BUK!

"Adaw! Luhan! Bisakah kau tidak menimpukku dengan benda berengsek itu?" Kris mengusap kepalanya.

"Salam untuk Suho, aku ke kantin saja." Luhan melewati ruang musik, ia mendengar seseorang sedang memainkan grand piano putih di ruang musik. Bukankah Lay sedang bermesraan dengan Chen di kamar mandi seperti biasa? Apa dia sedang mendengar hantu yang sering dibicarakan oleh teman sekolahnya?

"Seperti lagunya Mozzart." Luhan tersenyum, ia membuka lirih pintunya, dan mendapati seorang namja, ah, atau yeoja? Molla. Yang penting orang itu sangat pintar memainkannya.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau?" mendengar teriakkan dari belakang, Luhan langsung menormalkan posisinya. Luhan sempat melirik orang itu. Cantik. Itulah kalimat yang dipikirkan tokoh utama kita ini. Sepertinya orang yang dikuntit(?) oleh Luhan tidak merasakan adanya seorang kepala gangster paling ditakuti itu.

Selang beberapa detik, Kris datang bersama Suho membawa kantong makanan.

CKLEK!

"Baekhyun! Kau sedang apa?" Suho meletakkan makannannya di tutup piano, dan mulai membukanya. Menghiraukan Kris yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Kris mengerutkan kening.

"Sepertinya aku melihat Luhan berada di sekita sini tadi." Mata kirinya sedikit berkedut karena berfikir.

"Luhan? Bukannya ia biasa di kantin jika istirahat seperti ini?" Suho menyerahkan bibimbap ke Baekhyun.

"Ah, molla." Kris, Suho dan Baekhyun sepertinya tidak menyadari jika seseorang di balik jendela sedang kaget sekaget-kagetnya.

.

**The Maps, The Love**

.

"Hyung! Oper bolanya kepadaku!" Kai mengarahkan tangannya ke Luhan, di belakang Kai, terlihat Xiumin yang sedang menjaganya supaya tidak bergerak dengan bebas.

"Jaga kecepatan dan stabilkan!" duai Choi bersaudara itu langsung bekerja sama dengan apik. Mereka melewati Myungsoo, Monkyu, Kyuwan, Kyungsoo, hingga terakhir Kyosena, pindahan dari Jepang yang terkenal sebagai kiper paling hebat satu sekolah.

"Hyung! Tendang!"

DUEL! BLESHH!

Semua orang yang berada di lapangan sontak kaget, mereka melihat ke arah berakhirnya bola itu. Yap! Ada orang yang terkena tendangan bola dari Luhan yang terkenal tegas dan tanpa ampun. Luhan saja yang melihat itu sampai tak tega, degan cepat, ia mendekati orang yang terduduk dengan memegang kepalanya yang berkunang-kunang.

"_Are you okay?_" Luhan memijat pelan kepala siswa yang terkena bola tadi. Dengan pelan, Luhan membantunya berdiri. Ia bertambah terkejut melihat darah yang mengucur deras dari hidung namja yang ia tolong hingga, namja itu terkulai lemas di pelukan Luhan.

"Ya! _Wake up! Wake Up! _ Ireona, kau tak apa? Aish!" Luhan menelusupkan tangannya di perpotongan lutut dan di bahu orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali, ah, ralat, orang yang sudah memainkan piano dan sukses membuatnya berdebar,apalagi sudah membuatnya menunda latihan. Dengan cepat dan cekatan, ia mengangkat tubuh namja yang pingsan itu, walau perasaannya dagdigdugser#asoy, banyak penggemarnya yang langsung _down_ melihat adegan itu, kenapa?

Karena walau Luhan ketua gangster, ia tetap bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang ia lakukan, dan selain itu, ia cukup pintar di beberapa bidang. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang memang _geek_(kutu buku) ranking adiknya itu selalu bertahan di tingkat teratas sejak kelas satu sd! Selain itu, adik bungsunya itu hanya tertarik dengan PMR dan renang.

Jongin? Sama dengan Luhan ia juga cukup pintar di beberapa bidang, tapi jika kau masuk ke kamarnya, kau pasti akan terpesona melihat begitu banyak penghargaan bela dirinya itu, walaupun begitu, ia masih kalah dengan Luhan yang notabenenya juniornya di kamp latihan taekwondo(ketua gangster kalah, nanti anak buahnya gimana?) back to topik! Luhan tengah berlari ke UKS, karena Sehun yang bertugas menjaga.

"Sehun! Hyung butuh bantuanmu!" Luhan langsung menerobos pintu uks dan menemukan Sehun tengah berkutat dengan beberapa obat.

"Eh? Waeyo hyung? Kenapa Baekhyun Hyung sampai seperti ini? Kau mencabulinya? Kau memperkosanya? Atau..." Sehun menatap horror Luhan.

"Terkena tendanganmu, ya?" skak mat! Luhan hanya nyengir, melihat Sehun yang mendengus.

"Baringkan Baekhyun Hyung dengan hati-hati. Letakkan degan benar." Sehun sibuk berkutat degan air panas dan kompresan, serta beberapa ramuan obat.

"Lo kira dia barang?" sewot Luhan.

"_Maybe yes, Maybe no._" Jawab Sehun dengan santai.

"Terserah, pokkoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Kau harus sembuhkan orang ini dan dengan begitu tanggung jawabku selesai!" Sehun hanya mendecih melihat kakaknya itu.

"Kemana Kai hyung?" Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kau urus dia, aku masih ada latihan untuk olimpiade dua bulan lagi." Luhan langsung pergi tapi, sebuah tangan menahannya, yang Luhan tidak yakin, apakah ini tangan adiknya, tapi tangan Sehun tidak sedingin ini, dan tidak sekecil ini,milik Sehun cenderung terlihat lentik. Perlahan, ia membalikkan badan, obsidian rusanya yang tajam melihat mata sayu dari seorang, siapa tadi yang disebut Sehun? Bakhun? Baeku? Baek-ah, mollayo.

"Temani aku, aku tak punya teman." Ucapan namja itu membuat Luhan terdiam, ia melirik Sehun yang tersenyum manis padanya. Yah, Luhan tahu, satu-satunya perhatian Luhan adalah dengan bentakan dan ejekan, ia tidak bisa secara jujur mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada orang lain, bahkan Mommynya sendiri. Dan satu yang Luhan akui, ia jarang melihat adiknya tersenyum.

"Kim Baekhyun. Gomawo telah menolongku." Luhan tersenyum tipis, ia mengacak almond hitam itu dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini, seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati."L uhan membungkukkan badannya sedikit, dan menarik kursi di samping ranjang UKS itu. Sehun pun lebih memilih untuk keluar.

"Aku Luhan senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun-ssi." Baekhyun mengangguk mata sayu nan indah itu terlihata berbinar.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipulal ada Sehun yang mengobatiku, iya kan?"Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, aku ada latihan hari ini, bisa kutinggal?" Luhan langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum sendiri.

"Seprtinya aku menyukaimu, Luhan Sunbae.." ia tak tahu jika orang yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak saking senangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

FF ini kubuat karena permintaan dari **BaixianGurl** terima kasih sudah memberi saran, dan maaf jika mengecewakan.

Untuk masalah **hiatus** aku, bakal resmi mulai senin besok. Mungkin sampai Mei. Kalau mau kenal aku, ya lewat review itu, Insyaallah kubalas

Dan untuk readers ff ku yang lain terima kasih banyak, ini hari terakhirku utk mmbuat ff, jadi, jika ada permintaan, akan kuusahakan.

Thank's for all. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca ff-ku dan menyempatkan review.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
